epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GabrielolXP/Tojo Hideki vs Carrie Lam. Epic Rap Gabriel of History
Holy shit. I'm actually writing a rap battle 3 years after my last one (not counting my collab with Teddy). Due to the shitstorm happening in Hong Kong right now. I decided to make a battle. I see a lot of comparison between the Hong Kong Police and the Nazis, as well as the Imperial Japanese troops. And I think these evil forces have quite a lot of similarities. So here I present you: Hong Kong Chief Executive and the cause of the 2019 Hong Kong Protests, Carrie Lam, backed up by President of China and dictator of the Chinese Communist Party, Winnie the Pooh I mean Xi Jinping, versus Prime Minister and general of WWII Imperial Japan and war criminal, Tojo Hideki. Battle (Note: Tojo Hideki is in green, Carrie Lam is in blue, Xi Jinping is in red, and Hirohito is in yellow.) EPIC RAP GABRIEL OF HISTORY! VS! BEGIN! Battle = 'Tojo Hideki (0:15):' After Lugouqiao, another Seven wants a defeat. The only Razor under God has reserved you a heaven seat! Better crawl back to your home, to the top of your hummock. ‘Cause I go “BANZAI!” on chinks, as I charge towards their stomachs. My fellow countrymen loves me; yours want you in a pillory! “The military will decide your fate.” I am the military. You fucked your whole country up, you husband must be into cuckin’. I’m pulling strings of this battle like Pooh bear with his puppet! 'Carrie Lam (0:40):' Tokyo trail 2.0; Tried to rebut, you can’t! Since your verse was so pointless like my last visit to Japan! Call me Wu Zetian, I can’t be a worse ruler than a man. You’re serving a dimwit as braindead as Liu Shan! (Ha!) You’re a Tōsei-hack, Tojo! Your vision’s so fucking shallow! Kamikaze’d on yourself, still got you brought to the gallows! I am become winner, with the bombs that I have just dropped. Same advice for you as I did for the cockroaches: just stop! 'Tojo Hideki (1:07):' Boldness comes when you desire nothing. That’s true. Impressive. You have the language level of your crew! Your city is in a shit storm. And you said my raps stink? Combine a nanny and an emperor and you’ll get Nan-king’d! (Oh!) Top 10 anime betrayals: nobody is in your way! You call yourself a patriot? You sent your sons to UK! White terror is my game, Gestapo ripoffs can’t compare. I mean, some kids in black shirt made those green objects scared! This ain’t a battle, it’s a massacre, you "fascists"! I’m crushing you like I’m firing crocodile tear gases! I’m rising like the sun, you’re fading like the five stars! You need some comfort, woman? I’m Dom, you’re sub-par! All started with a simple bill, what the hell takes you so long? We did a better job in 1941 to “Free Hong Kong!” Can't believe the worst city right now is what used to be the best, I shoulda just relief your pain and shoot you five times in the chest. 'Xi Jinping (1:57):' Wanna show guns, shogun? Pick on the brains your own size. I'm the guy who's up with Mao and replaces Jesus Christ! The core of Asia here to fight a puny soldier is pretty sad. I'll spit on your face like the Red Guards did to my dad. Expanded my reign forever until I die, as I get tougher. Democracy won't age well, I prefer universal suffer! Expanded your little island, you really gave us a shocker. Occupied by “foreign forces”, replaced by Douglas MacArthur! You dare oppose me, mortal? I can start "Tiananmen" again! I'm dodging your disses like I can't hear the five demands! Surrender you fool, your threats won't scar Xi. Long live the king! And long live the Chinese Communist Party! |-|Rap Meanings = 'Tojo Hideki:' After Lugouqiao, another Seven wants a defeat. (The Lugouqiao Incident/The Marco Polo Bridge Incident is one of the many invasion attempts by Japan during the Second Sino-Japanese War. Nicknamed the Double-Seven Incident [occurred on '''July 7', 1937], Japan used excuse of a missing soldier in China in the Marco Polo Bridge during a military exercise to step their feet in Chinese soil. Lam was nicknamed 777, since she got 777 votes in the Chief Executive “election”. 7 七 in Cantonese can also be a homophone for “柒” of the many alternatives of “dick” in Cantonese.)'' The only Razor under God has reserved you a heaven seat! (Tojo was nicknamed “Razor” for his sharp and legalistic mind capable of quick decision-making. Lam infamously claimed God reserved a seat in heaven for her before she was “elected”.) Better crawl back to your home, to the top of your hummock. (Before “elected”, Lam lived in The Peak, which is a place for the rich, even during the Colonial Era of Hong Kong.) ‘Cause I go “BANZAI!” on chinks, as I charge towards their stomachs. (Japanese soldiers shout “Banzai 万歳” before killing their enemy. Japanese used the derogative word “Chiina dogs 支那狗”, or “chink” to dehumanise the Chinese. And of course, Lam is Chinese blah blah blah.) My fellow countrymen loves me; yours want you in a pillory! (The Japanese military infiltrated the education systems and the people of Japan must not disobey the military and the Emperor, making an illusion of the Japanese people loving their leader. However, everyone in Hong Kong HATES THE SHIT OUT OF Lam. I’m not joking.) “The military will decide your fate.” I AM the military! (In Star Wars Episode III, Chancellor Palpatine is approached by Mace Windu who intends to arrest him. After telling the Chancellor, "The senate will decide your fate," Palpatine replies, "I am the Senate". During WWII Japan, the military controls pretty much everything, it sometimes was not even under the Emperor, despite being divine and supreme, when it comes to some military decisions.) You fucked your whole country up, you husband must be into cuckin’. (The Hong Kong protests sparked international attention, as many shifted their eyes on China and their brutality towards opposing voices and their poor human rights conditions, the NBA Incident for instance. Carrie’s husband, Lam Siu-Por, barely appeared on TV and has little involvement in anything political. A “cuck” means a person who likes to see his/her partner having sexual relationships with other individuals.) I’m pulling strings of this battle like Pooh bear with his puppet! (Despite having supposedly promised “High Autonomy” in the Sino-British Joint Declaration in 1997, the Chief Executive is just a puppet of the Chinese Communist Party, for China to infiltrate policies that favour the power of the Party, which usually infringes human rights and even the rule of law. The Extradition Law Bill Amendment was supposedly proposed by Lam was a great example. “Xi Jinping looks like Winnie the Pooh” became a more explosive meme last month.) 'Carrie Lam:' Tokyo trail 2.0; Tried to rebut, you can’t! (Tokyo Trial was the tribunal held after WWII against the Japanese. Tojo was executed despite being allowed to rebut.) Since your verse was so pointless like my last visit to Japan! (In late-October 2019, Lam attended uninvited to the enthronement ceremony of Japan's Emperor, Naruhito, at the Imperial Palace, in Tokyo. Lam was also seen fondling her phone during the ceremony. She was condemned by the people of Hong Kong, as well as the people of Japan.) Call me Wu Zetian, I can’t be a worse ruler than a man. (Wu Zetian was the second but the most famous female emperor of Tang Dynasty China. Lam is the first female Chief Executive of Hong Kong. Both women are known for ruling with an iron fist. Ironically, Lam has the worst supporting rate 17% compared to all previous Chief Executives.) You’re serving a dimwit as braindead as Liu Shan. (Hirohito was the Emperor of Japan during WWII. Tojo, despite having more power, was still technically under the Emperor in terms of position. Liu Shan was the Emperor of China during the Three Kingdoms period, he was known for being a useless leader, but was aided by one of the smartest general, Zhuge Liang. Lam compares Hirohito to a useless leader like Liu.) (Ha!) You’re a Tōsei-hack, Tojo! Your vision’s so fucking shallow! (Tojo was part of the Tōseiha, or Control Faction, which is known for aggressive expansion for economic benefits and anti-modernization ideals. Vision can either be a reference Tojo’s thick glasses lenses, or the Lantau Tomorrow Vision, a policy proposed by Lam in 2018. Lantau Island was known for its shallow bays.) Kamikaze'd on yourself, still got you brought to the gallows! (Tojo committed suicide before he was captured and revived by the Allies for the Tokyo Trial, he was eventually was executed by hanging. Lam makes fun of Tojo's failure of committing suicide.) I am become winner, with the bombs that I have just dropped. (Lam quoted J. Robert Oppenheimer’s quote “Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.” on July 16, 1945, after the first detonation of nuclear weapon. Oppenheimer was also responsible for the Manhattan Project, which paved the way to the atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki of Japan.) Same advice for you as I did for the cockroaches: just stop! (The Chinese Government and the Hong Kong Government claimed their current mission is to “Stop Violent and Chaos the protestors”, yet the chaos is caused by police brutality, thus leading the a vicious cycle of the increasing actions of the protestors. While Lam herself did not called the protestors "cockroaches", she called them "rioters". Like the Japanese and many oppressive forces, the Hong Kong Police dehumanise protestors and regular citizens by calling them “cockroaches” police called protestors “freedom cunts” in an early June protest.) 'Tojo Hideki:' Boldness comes when you desire nothing. That’s true. (Lam sparked controversy when she was the only principal official (before she became Chief Executive) not to offer an apology for the 2015 lead-in-water scandal: Samples of potable water in Hong Kong were found to contain excessive levels of heavy metals including lead, nickel and cadmium. Such discoveries of contamination caused widespread crisis within the city. Lam also infamously played the victim and said "Boldness comes when government officials desire nothing.") Impressive. You have the language level of your crew! (Lam's crew of ministers are known for their awkward responses and mediocre language knowledge.) Your city is in a shit storm. And you said my raps stink? (The Hong Kong 2019 protests has escalated to a very massive problem even getting international attention. The "Hong" in Hong Kong is "香", which means "smells great". Stink/shit vs 香, you get the gist.) Combine a nanny and an emperor and you’ll get Nan-king’d! (Lam was nicknamed a "nanny", since her former job before Chief Executive was Chief Secretary, as she appears whenever the Hong Kong government announces new policies. Xi Jinping is considered an emperor by many Chinese and HongKongers due to the amendment of the constitution of China, where the leader can consecutively be "reelected". The Rape of Manking/The Nanking Massacre was one of the most attrocious war crimes in WWII, comitted by Imperial Japanese troops in December 1937 to January 1938. Tojo says both Lam ('Nan'ny) and Xi ('king'/emperor) would end up like the tragedy happened in Nanking.) (Oh!) Top 10 anime betrayals: nobody is in your way! (Lam, in a way, betrayed a lot of her supporter within the government. Since the 2019 protests led to the losing support of the Pro-Beijing officials and councillors, Lam also failed to control the situation.) You call yourself a patriot? You sent your sons to UK! (All high-ranking government officials, including Lam, pledged to the Chinese Communist Party are patriotic to China. However, Lam's sons studies in the United Kingdom despite her supposedly patriotism.) White terror is my game, Gestapo ripoffs can’t compare. (During the 2019 protests, many youngsters and protestors were "suicided". Many speculated these "suicides" were committed by the Hong Kong Police, since there are signs of the victims' bruises and broken bones in positions that should not they be in an actual suicide. Many dead bodies few of them naked were also thrown into the sea, some with their hands tied behind their backs. Many considered the Police and the government tried to stop people from protesting through white terror. Gestapos are Nazi secret police, which are compared to the police of Hong Kong for their atrocities.) I mean, some kids in black shirt made those green objects scared! (Protestors wear black shirts as a symbol, a lot of them are also young people. One man in a yellow shirt was seen being beaten up by a gang of police. During the police-reporter conference, Officer Vasco Williams claimed the officers were kicking a “yellow object”. This sparked one of the many controversies of the Hong Kong police. People of Hong Kong fought back by calling riot police "green objects", as they wear green mostly.) This ain’t a battle, it’s a massacre, you "fascists"! (Self-explanatory.) I’m crushing you like I’m firing crocodile tear gases! (During these 5 ongoing months of protests, over 5000 tear gases were fired by the police as of November 13. Crocodile tears (or superficial sympathy) is a false, insincere display of emotion such as a hypocrite crying fake tears of grief. Lam was notorious for her ingenuity when seen crying on TV.) I’m rising like the sun, you’re fading like the five stars! (The Imperial Japanese flag is also called the Rising Sun flag. The Chinese flag is also called the Five-star Red Flag since 1949.) You need some comfort, woman? I’m Dom, you’re sub-par! (Comfort women were women and girls forced into being sex slaves by the Imperial Japanese Army in occupied territories before and during World War II. Dom and sub is a pair sex terms.) All started with a simple bill, what the hell takes you so long? (This whole 2019 Pro-democratic movement began with the proposal of the extradition law amendment bill to extradite a Hong Kong then 19-year-old murderer who killed his girlfriend in Taiwan, but Lam used this bill to please China since they supposedly want to extradite rich Chinese guys back to China instead of legitimately want to just send the murderer back to Taiwan. However, this sparked fear of HongKongers as they might be arrested for expressing opinions and sent to China, and that the Chinese judical system where the suspect is guilty proved innocent, which is the opposite of the Hong Kong judicial system. 1 million of people attended a peaceful protest on June 9 but only to get Lam to resume the second reading of legislation of the bill. 2 million people attended another on June 16, which Lam only postponed instead of fully withdrawing the bill. Between June and now, many incidents occurred where the Police used excessive forces when supressing protestors. The Yuen Long attack, which is a allgedly ploy by the police to get people to rely on the police more. Thugs attacked random civilians at July 21, 2019 night and no police arrived only until the thugs left the scene, two policemen even ignored the scene during the attack. The Prince Edward station attack is another incident where Hong Kong cops began beating up and pepper-spraying random citizens after a conflict between protestors and anti-demonstraters in the subway. These all would not have happened if Lam decided to withdraw the bill after the June 6 protest. Despite her eventually withdrawing the bill on September 4, it was way too late, many people were injured, killed, even sexually abused in police stations and in [[Wikipedia:''San Uk Ling Holding Centre|''San Uk Ling Holding Center]].'' Thus, even till now, HongKongers desire a real democratic government that are responsible for, and elected by the people instead the Chinese government, as Hong Kong Chief Executives are "elected" by a 1200-people committee.) We did a better job in 1941 to “Free Hong Kong!” (Japan disguised their invasions is to liberate the Asian countries from Western Imperialism. Japan invaded Hong Kong in 1941, beginning the four year-long Japanese occupation era of Hong Kong. "Free/Liberate Hong Kong, revolutions of our times" is one of the many slogans in the 2019 Hong Kong protests.) Can't believe the worst city right now is what used to be the best, (Hong Kong is knowen for being a relatively reconomically-free place when compared to China, attracting a lot of foreign businessmen to invest and set up headquarters. During the protests it reveals the truth of the political systems and the police force of Hong Kong is not as great as we thought.) I shoulda just relief your pain and shoot you five times in the chest. (Lam, in a leaked audio recording from Reuters, said she would have quitted and resigned.) 'Xi Jinping:' Wanna show guns, shōgun? Pick on the brains your own size. (Shōgun 将軍 is the Japanese for general. Xi and Tojo both had the most power during their reign.) I'm the guy who's up with Mao and replaces Jesus Christ! (Mao Zedong and Xi are both Chinese leaders that are known for their personality cult. Thousands of Christians in an impoverished county in rural southeast China have swapped their posters of Jesus Christ for portraits of President Xi Jinping as part of a local government poverty-relief programme that seeks to “transform believers in religion into believers in the party”.) The core of Asia here to fight a puny soldier is pretty sad. (The Xi Jinping Core Administration of China has been said to begin after the progressive accumulation of power by Xi. Xi here claims he's not only the core of China, but the entire East.) I'll spit on your face like the Red Guards did to my dad. (In struggle sessions during the Cultural Revolution era, victims were deemed class enemies were publicly humiliated and tortured. Xi's father Xi Zhongxun was one of the victims, since he was a political rival of Mao.) Expanded my reign forever until I die, as I get tougher. (In 2018, Xi abolished the line in the constitution which says the Chinese President shall serve no more than two consecutive terms' from the country's Constitution. This move is considered similar what Yuan Shikai did in 1916, in his attempt to resume imperialism.) Democracy won't age well, I prefer universal suffer! (Universal suffrage democracy is something that the Chinese government promised HongKongers in the Basic Law. But after time and time, they amended the Basic Law and postponed the promise from 2004 to 2007, 2007 to 2012. In 2014, they announced a proposal to have the Chief Executive candidates pre-selected by the Chinese before letting the public to vote. Of course the public did not buy it, thus the 2014 Umbrella Movement happened, but failed miserably only after 2 months. Even during then there were cases of police beating up protestors.) Expanded your little island, you really gave us a shocker. (Japan, before their expansionist policy, was an island that is only opened for Americans to trade. Japan even defeated China and Russia in the late 19-century wars like the First Sino-Japanese War, and it was followed by the Russo-Japanese War.) Occupied by “foreign forces”, replaced by Douglas MacArthur! (China always blamed the Hong Kong protestors for being under the influence of "foreign forces" America, namely the Central Intelligence Agency of America, since the Chinese refuse to accept what the people are mad about. Japan was defeated in WWII and was occupied by America. The Allied occupation of Japan at the end of WWII was led by American General Douglas MacArthur, the Supreme Commander of the Allied Powers. At MacArthur's insistence, Emperor Hirohito remained on the imperial throne. Xi thinks MacArthur is a replacement for Tojo.) You dare oppose me, mortal? I can start "Tiananmen" again! (The Tiananmen Square protests, commonly known in mainland China as the June Fourth Incident, were student-led demonstrations held in Tiananmen Square in Beijing during April 15 to June 4, 1989. The popular national movement inspired by the Beijing protests is sometimes called the '89 Democracy Movement. In what became known as the Tiananmen Square Massacre, troops with assault rifles and tanks fired at the demonstrators and those trying to block the military's advance into Tiananmen Square. Estimates of the death toll vary from several hundred to several thousand, with thousands more wounded. China pretends this massacre has never happened. On November 18, 2019 night, a similar event almost occurred when the Police decided to encircle and attempted to raid Hong Kong Polytechnic University, attempting to shoot protestors when they leave the university. Hong Kong police vans also attempted to run over a group of protestors.) I'm dodging your disses like I can't hear the five demands! (Hong Kong protestors withhold the Five Demands: 1) Full withdrawal of the extradition bill only demand that is fulfilled, but way too late. 2) A commission of inquiry into alleged police brutality. 3) Retracting the classification of protesters as “rioters”. 4) Amnesty for arrested protesters. 5) Dual universal suffrage, meaning for both the Legislative Council and the Chief Executive.) Surrender you fool, your threats won't scar Xi. (Self-explanitory.) Long live the king! And long live the Chinese Communist Party! (Fuck the Chinese Communist Party and I will be happy if it collapse.) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! 光復香港，時代革命！ LIBERATE HONG KONG, REVOLUTION OF OUR TIMES! Poll Who Won? Tojo Hideki Carrie Lam and Xi Jinping More Info On Hong Kong *List of police brutality *The 721 Incident *The 831 Incident *Carrie Lam's leaked audio recording *Hong Kong police vans also attempted to run over a group of protestors *Five Demands *San Uk Ling Holding Centre Category:Blog posts